


Creepypasta Oneshots

by PurpleGuy_Toast



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGuy_Toast/pseuds/PurpleGuy_Toast
Summary: A bunch of random facts about your favorite Creepypastas!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to this book full of random facts about the Creepypastas! I will add random pictures and stuff for entertainment. Enjoy and I will update only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Comment on what oneshot you want me to do like what they like to eat or wear that kinda stuff!


	2. Masky

MASKY

Masky suffers from memory loss. In many pictures you see him with a pill bottle. No he is not taking bad drugs he is taking drugs for his memory loss. He also can't remember what happens in the last 4 hours if he doesn't take the pills.


	3. Jeff The Killer

JEFF THE KILLER

Jeff actually regrets killing his family. With his brother Liu around Jeff feels even more regret of what he did to his brother. Liu may have forgiven Jeff but Jeff doen't forgive himself. This shows that Jeff has a soft side but also sad. 


	4. BEN DROWNED

BEN DROWNED

BEN does in fact have a fear of water. It reminds him of the day he drowned. He has a hard time trusting the other pasta's in case the hurt him. He also is scared to think of Slender of a father because of what his father did to him. He is not Dark Link so stop thinking he is.


	5. Eyeless Jack

EYELESS JACK

Eyeless Jack or EJ has a deadly fear of spoons. It may be silly but his eyes were carved out with a spoon and when he sees spoons it reminds him of the day when he lost his eyes. Toby and Jeff used to make fun of this until he told them why. Now they make sure he never sees another spoon again.


	6. Ticci Toby

TICCI TOBY

Ticci Toby still has nightmares about his sister, Lira. She died in a car crash. Toby often cries about this and Hoodie and Masky try to help him during these periods of time. Toby sometimes forgets about her but when he does he knows she is in the back of his mind safe from pain. 


	7. Hoodie

Hoodie will only talk to someone if he has to. Unless it is Slenderman or Masky. Sometimes he yells at Toby but rarely. He is also cheesecake addicted like Masky. 


End file.
